Fight For Me
by TyFilomeno
Summary: Inuyasha finally tells Kagome he gave up Kikyo and that her loves her. But to his amazement she tells him she doesn't love him anymore and runs away. What will happen to our little miko? And what'll REALLY happen when she's found by the Schichinati? R
1. I Love You

**_Fight For You_**

**_Chapter 1: ''I Love You'' _**

"HURRY UP KAGOME! YOU AND SANGO ARE ALWAYS SO DAMN SLOW! PICK UP THE PACE!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked along the path.

"INUYASHA, SHUT THE HELL UP WE'RE COMING!" Kagome yeled back at the hanyou.

* * *

As kagome, Sango, Shhippo, and Kilala walked in the back talking about a specific lecherous monk and a very disturbed hanyou, Miroku and Inyuasha walked in the front acting as if they were going over their plan to finally kill Naraku when they really weren't. All was 'normal' in a sense until, Kagome suddenly stopped and looked to her right. She knew what, or _who_, it was that was watching her. 

"Ka-Kagome? Is there something wrong?" asked Sango.

-Nothing- She just starred blankly to her right, as if in a trance.

"Kagome?"

Stepping out of her trance-state to answer her friend, "Yes?"

"I-is there something wrong? Do you sense a jewel shard?" she asked a little relieved that her friend answered her.

"Yeah, it's aproaching from the left. It's jewel isn't tainted though, I don't think it's a demon coming."

"Oh.Why are you so focused on your right if the jewel shard is coming from your left?" Shippo asked.

-Nothing- After she had spoken she turned to her right again and went back to her trance state.

"KAGOME?!" he yelled repeatedly and started to shake the girl violently, but nothing worked.

After hearing Shippo yell Kagome's name Miroku and Inuyasha turned around to see what was going on. They saw Shippo violentl shaking Kagome who, strangely payed no attention to it.

"SHIPPO STOP SHAKING KAGOME! KAGOME DON'T YOU FEEL SHIPPO SHAKING YOU, TELL HIM TO STOP!" Inuyasha yelled at the two of them.

"That's why I'm shaking her! It's like she's in a trance or something and we can't get her out!" the little kitsune yelled, trying to keep the tears back from his green eyes with no pevail.

"What?" he said as he and Miroku power walked over to the rest of the group. INuyasha, too began to violently shake her, but he started to shake her too hard.

"INUYASHA! YOU'RE SHAKING HER TOO HARD! STOP, SHE'LL DIE FROM AN OVER-SHAKEN HRAIN LIKE A BABY!" Sango cried as she saw her best friend being handled so violentl.

Inuyasha stopped. "What's wrong with her?Why won't she look at me?" he asked, worried that something was really wrong with his friend.

Suddenly, Kagome loked at Inuyasha with a sorrowful look in her eyes. They held so much emotion that it was too much for him. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her back and waist. "I-Inuyasha? Why are you hugging me?" she asked.

"Ka-Kagome?" he asked with relief in his voice as well as his eyes. He closed his eyes and hugged her closer, if that was possible.

"Inuyasha." she said while nuzzling her head into his shouler.

"Kagome, I have to talk to you about something." he said while grabbing her hand and leading her towards the forest.

* * *

They walked untill he stopped in front of a beautiful waterfall. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the beauty of nature before her. "I'm glad to see you like it Kagome." he said with a smile that could melt your heart away. 

"It's beautiful Inuyasha, but did you bring me here to look at the waterfall?" she asked in confusion. His smile grew with intensity as he led her to an opening to sit down and watch the sunset.

"Kagome," he started, looking directly into her chocolate hazel brown eyes, "I-I don't know how to say this to you. I-I can't do this."

She put her head down, hiding her eyes with her bangs to try and hide the tears that were threatning to spill over her cheek, for she knew what he was about to say. "I-I understand Inuyasha. You don't love me and I guess I've always known that deep dow. Go to her, and tell her you chose her over me." and with that Kagome began to get up she felt something grab her hand. It was Inuyasha's hand.

"Ka-Kagome. That's not even close to what I was going to say to you." he stated with his head down the same way hers was.

Hearing this, Kagome lifted her head showing her watery eyes. "Y-you weren't?"

He shook his head 'no'. "I was going to tell you that after thinking everything over, I chose you. I love you Kagome. I told Kikyo that the last time I went to her. I told her that I wanted to be with you and that I hoped she understood everything. All this time, it was _you_ who was there by me from the begining, for me through my ups and downs. I don't know what I would do without you in my life, Kagome."

She stood shocked. "Inuyasha." she whispered while looking down so that she didn't have to see his face. He took her hand into his and leaned forward, closing that gap beween them with his lips. Kagome just sat there shocked at the events that were happening so quickly. _'Why aren't I happy? I've been waiting for this day, this moment of time for 2 years. What's wrong? _**You don't love him anymore. That's the problem. **_That's not true. I do too love Inuyasha. _**Yes, as a brother. You don't love him the way you did a year ago because you love someone else, and you need to tell him before you both get hurt anymore. **_But how? How do I tell the man that I've loved since I was 15 years old, that I don't love him anymore and that I love someone else? How do I tell him that the love I have for him is a brotherly-sisterly love and nothing more? TELL ME HOW I TELL HIM THIS?! _**You just do. If you don't you'll just hurt them both and yourself if you don't. You need to tell one of them that you love the other more. AND YOU NEED TO DO IT FAST, HE'S ON HIS WAY AS WE SPEAK!**'...she pulled away as her train of thought was gone from her mind.

"Wh-what's wrong Kagome?" INuyasha asked as he noticed her reluctance.

"Inuyasha, I can't do this. I need to tell you something important," she began, "I-I don't love you the way I used to. I love you, yes, but in a brotherly-sisterly way. I'm sorry." and with that, she got up and ran.

Inuyasha just sat there with tears welling up in his eyes but he would never admit it. _'Why, why doesn' she love me anymore?_** Beacuse she couldn't wait for you forever an moved on.**_ She couldn't wait just a bit longer? _**If you loved someone for almost 2 years without your feelings being returned, would keep pushing it or would you move on? **_Move on. But what am I to do now? I don't have anyone. I lost Kikyo AND Kagome?! I have no one. _**Who's fault is that? They were both manipulated by you Inuyasha, using one then when you got tired of her, you went to the other. Try and move on. No one deserves to be alone, not even Naraku.**' "You're right, even Naraku needs love." He stayed there and son drifted to sleep as the sun began fade under the mountains and it began to get dark.

* * *

Hi...Ty here...! I'd love to see what you think of the first chapter. If you find any errors spelling or such please tell me and i'll modify it. I like it...though it's my first story so of course I'm gonna like it no matter what...! lol I'm typing the second chapter as we speak so bare with me people...! - Ty C 


	2. Handsome Stranger

**_Fight For Me_**

**_Chapter 2: _**

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Noticing that it was getting dark and she was utterly and completely lost, Kagome decided to sit beside a beautiful ume tree that was in full bloom. The tree looked as if it were the only thing that were really alive and beautiful throughout the whole forest. Kagome sat while thinking about all of the events that had happened. -Sigh- and with that she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

As she awakened, Kagome found that it was dusk, the most beautiful time of the entire day. "Beautiful." She started to walk again, but this time, she was completely aware of he surroundings and on edge. She walked for about an hour until she smelled something that smelled like vanilla and lavender. She came upon a hot spring surrounded by many beautiful blossom trees. She walked and looked with -Awe- as she came upon a big rock in the shallow part of the water. She began to take off her clothes as she heard something that sounded like talking. She just stood still, in fear that it was a demon or worse, _**two**_. 

"I still wanna find a better place, and I don't care **who** you have to **take** it from."

"I know. I know. But it has to have alot of room in it because I'm not spending one more minute anywhere **near **that shit-for-brains."

"I don't care. As long as we get it. Oh, we may need to get servants to cook and everything when we do get the place."

"As long as they're not women, then I'm okay with it."

-Pause- -Sigh- "You have serious issues, you know that right?"

"I know."

The talking stops. After a couple moments of silence, Kagome starts to undress again. She dipped her head into the water. She made her way to a large rock in the middle of the water and leaned on it. She sighed as she dunk down enough so that her breasts couldn't be seen. She leaned her head on the rock and slowly but surely, closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha 

He opened his eyes to find that it was sunset. He got up, while rubbing his tired eyes, and began to walk back to Kaede's village with his head hung low. -Sigh- '_Kagome, I'm such a fool for thinking you'd wait for me forever. If I had shown you my love earlier then maybe you'd still love me. **If it hadn't been for that damn Kikyo then she'd be ours. **Exactly. If Kikyo hadn't been in the way then maybe Kagome would be with me right now. **Kagome hates Kikyo. She has been jealous of the fact that you kept running off to see her. If it wasn't for that, then Kagome would be here, in your arms, telling you she loves you. **I know. But what am I gonna do about it.** Make her fall for you again.** How? **I don't know. Only you know how to make her love you.** But how'd I do it? **I DON'T KNOW! Figure it out.**_' BY the time he finished with his thoughts, Inuyasha was sitting in his usual tree when h spotted Sango and Miroku come out of the tent. Miroku wrapped his armsm around Sango's waist as he put his head on her shoulder and she kissed him.

"Morning Love," he said with love clearly in his voice.

She giggled. "Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" he asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

She couldn't help but giggle at th comment. "It wasn't **_too _**bad." -Giggles-

He look at her with a worried but hurt look on his face. -Giggles- "I'm just playing. I slept well. You?"

"Great! The **_best_** I've **_ever _**have." he replied with a giant smile on his face. She blushed.

Inuyasha watched with much curiosity. '_Are Sango and Miroku together finally? **I guess so. They look happy. **That's how me and Kagome were supposed to be, happy. **It's not too late. Just make her fall in love with you again. **I'M TRYING!_'

* * *

Kagome 

She began to feel like she was floating. She started to smile -Smile- at this feeling. Her smile quickly went away -Frown- as she realized that she wasn't awake, yet she was floating. She opened her eyes to look at the ground. Just as she guessed, she was floating, but not the kind of floating you would think of. She was being carried, but by who? She looked up to see a man, no, a teen. A **_sexy _**teen! He had flawless, beautiful tan skin, a long black braid that went down his back and almost to the floor, true sapphire blue eyes, and a purplish-dark blue cross on his forehead. He was carrying her with one hand while having a _**GIGANTIC**_ halberd in the other, meaning he must be strong! She started to blush when she felt the cold wind blow against her body. She looked at herself while making sure that the man carrying her didnt notice she was awake. '_HOLY SHIT I'M NAKED! **maybe this isn't such a bad thing. I mean, he is hot from what you've seen so far, he's HOT! **I don't even know him, even if you're right or not!_' She started to shift, in a 'im sleeping uncomfortably', way. The teen stopped walking looked down at the **_naked_**, sleeping girl whom he was carrying.

"Are you awake?" he asked.

She fluttered her eyes open and began tmo look around, for the second time. "W-where am I? And who are you?" she asked.

He put her down so she could stand on her own. "I saved you from being killed back there."

"Killed?!"

"Yeah. You were sleeping and a wolf demoness grabbed you. I was looking to take a bath and saw her on top of you, then I noticed you were unconscious. She called you 'a man-stealing bitch who deserved to die' but I couldn't let her kill you. I killed her but knew I couldn't just leave you vulnerable and unconscious, let alone naked, so I took a bath and took you with me. But I couldn't find your clothes so I took the clothes the wolf demoness so you would have something to wear." he pulled the furs and armor out and handed them to Kagome who was trying her hardest to cover herself with her hands, which wasn't helping at all. She nodded and took the clothing.

"Thank you. I'm Kagome." she said as she tilted her head to side with a smile. He starred at her until she realized what he was looking at, and she began to blush. "Could you turn around so I can get dressed?"

"Huh?" he said snapping out of his gaze, "oh, uh, sure." And with that he turned around and she began to get dressed. When she finished she walked to his side and showed him the outfit.

"Is it too much?"

He starred with amazement at her body. The furs covered eveything but showed off enough, and the armor made everything curve more in the right places, especially her bust which he was blindly starring at. "I think it's perfect. Now that your awake, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it? Besides the fact that I still dont know your name."

"Oh, I have no manners. I'm Bankotsu. I'm leader of the Band of Seven."

"Band of Seven? What's that?"

"W-we're mercenaries. I'm going back to my companions now."

-Oh- "Y-your a mercenary?"

He nodded.

"You must not be that bad. I mean you saved me when you could've just left or even helped her kill me then kill her. But you didn't so you must not be all bad right?" she said with a smile.

He stood there shocked at her reaction, for he was not expecting her to be so calm. '_She's not afraid I might kill her? **maybe she's the one?**Maybe? But we just met. I can't just autimatically say she's the one when all I know about her is that her name's Kagome and she has a **killer** body. **then get to know her. you know you like her.** Fine._' "Are you going to continue traveling with me to meet my companions?"

Her expression changed as she looked to the ground. '_**say yes. you knwo you want to.** So what if I do, I barely know him. **all the more reason to go with him and get to know him. for all you know, he could be the one.**_' She looked up again to meet his beautiful blue eyes with her raven ones. She nodded, and once again, a smile was on her face.

He smiled with relief. "Okay. You're going to need to know some things about the others."

"Like what?"

"Their names, abilities, limits, personalities, **_conditions_**, etc. Normal stuff"

"C-conditions? What kind of conditions?"


	3. Temptation

**_Fight For Me_**

**_Chapter 3:_**

"Nothing serious. Just forget about it."

"So, what's their names?"

"Well, lets see, there's Kyukotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, and me. We all have different abilities, strengths, talents if you will."

"Oh? Like what?" and with that she turned her attention to the giant halberd, Banryuu, Bankotsu was carrying on his shoulder.

"Well, I have Banryuu. Jakotsu has Jakotsuto [or Kusanagi, it's his sword that looks ordinary and weak but is like a snake when he whips it at you in battle. He's also my best friend and the only one I really trust throughout the whole gang. He's also third in command. Renkotsu, is good with explosives and stuff like that like bombs, cannons, and other stuff, but his best ability is the fact that he drinks this liquid and can create fire with it. Suikotsu, however, has some problems. He has two personalities that used to battle with each other for control time and time again, but they came to an agreement to compromise and share his body equally. He's a doctor at one point, when it's needed, and a killer the next, but that's only when a lot of violence and blood is exposed to him. He is really good in savage combat, agility, and has amazing strength. He uses these claws on his hands as his weapons in battle." they stopped and sat down, next to each other, and stared into the mountains, trying to catch the sunset.

Kagome smiled as she watched the beautiful sky drift and the sun hide behind the mountains to let the moon come out. The sky was pink mixed in with light-blue and an orangish-yellow, making it enough to make you cry if you stared for too long. Bankotsu shifted his gaze from the sunset to Kagome, who seemed so amazed and intent with nature, that he began to smile without noticing it.

'_**you should make a move.**__ no. now is not the time to make a move on a girl I __**just**__ met. plus, I don't even know if she's involoved with someone or not. __**then ask her and you'll find out. that's a pretty good plan, don't 'cha think? **__shut up smart ass! nobody asked for you help. __**I knoe, but you needed it, whether you asked or not, so I'm giving it to you for free! **__ass!_'

Kagome turned and saw that Bankotsu was staring at her, looking so wrapped in thought that he didn't notce she was staring at him, that she could do nothing but smile more. '_**you so like him. Make a move.**__ no! I just met him, found out he's a mercenary-nonetheless-, I barely know anything about him, and you want me to make a MOVE! __**yeah. **__I don't even know if he has someone. He probably already has a wife or fiancé or something. __**Well ask and find out. **__no! __**find out or make a move, but whatever you do, do it fast before he notices that you staring at him like a horny high school girl! **__but I'm just that! __**even the horny part? Kagome, have you no shame? **__what ever!' _

By now, Bankotsu should have stopped staring at her, but he hadn't. he was still staring, and so was she, just as hard and focused as he was. The sun had gone by by now and it was nightfall. The moonlight was beaming on them, as if it were a spotlight on a stage, which made the atmosphere even more romantic and intensifying than before. This got them both excited and horny, but the question was, were they strong enough to fight the temptation, or would they give into the newly found desires and see where it taked them?

* * *

Ty's Note: Thanks for the reveiws! Really positive, and that's how I like em! l0olsz If you happen to find any mistakes then don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix them. I do my best people .::l0olsz::. but I need your help in the next part/chapter. The first thing I need help with is whether or not Kagome and Bankotsu should kiss or not. The second thing is whether to make it into another chapter, or just add it onto this chapter. You answers/reveiws are valued very much so dont hesitate! - Ty 


	4. Losing Her

**_Fight For Me_**

**_Chapter 4:_**

They both came out of their daze, blushing, realizing that they were staring at each other and that the other was staring back.

"So, uhmm, Kagome. Are you **with** anyone?"

Taken aback by the question, she looked at him. "No. Do you?"

"Me, no. Most women tend to be afraid of mercenaries. I wish i did. I'm getting old."

"You, old? You're only like 18."

-Laughing- "In mercenary years, it's time to retire, especially for as long as I've been a mercenary."

"How long?"

"I got into this profession when i was 11."

"11? Were you taken seriously? Ya knoe, 'cuse you were so small."

"At first, until they saw what I could do. But now, I'm ready to retire, settle down, and start a new life."

"That sounds good to me. How would you retire anyway? Dont you have someone to report to or something?"

-Laughter- "Thats how we get jobs, but if i wanna retire all I gotta do is stop taking offers."

"That's it? I thought it was this big proccess you'd have to go through. "

"That's only for the idiots that work for bosses that control them. But I dont work for anybody the wya they do."

"But what about your qroup? What will they do whe you retire?"

"Whatever they want I guess. I may be the leader but I dont control their lives. They can retire with me or they an continue to be mercenaries. It's really up to them." She smiled when he said this.

"Bankotsu, you wouldn't happen to have anything to eat, would you?"

"No, but there's some at our hideout. It's not too far from here," he said, gesturing to help her up.

"Great!" They began walking again, talking nonstop about each others plans for the future, past, and everything inbetween.

* * *

Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, are you saying Kagome ran away again," Miroku asked.

Inuyasha nodded, "I think she went back to her time for awhile."

"Well are you gonna go get her," Shippo asked.

"I think it's best that Inuyasha leaves Kagome alone for a little while. She's probably just letting this all sink in," Sango suggested. "Kagome'll come back when she's ready."

"Sango's right," Miroku agreed.

Inuyasha nodded. Just then, Kaede walked into the hut, "Inuyasha, where is Kagome?"

"She went back to her time for awhile."

"Ye had a fight?"

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO HAVE A FIGHT FOR HER TO BE IN HER TIME," he yelled. Calming down, "She went back to her time to come back to her senses."

"Oh. How are ye doing this morning? Are ye hungry?"

"Starved!" Sango laughed. Everyone nodded their heads ravenously.

-Laughter-"Well then, why dont ye freshen up and I will qet ye breakfast." She walked out of the hut.

The others fiqured out among themselves how they would bathe. They came up with the conclusion that Sango would bathe Shippo and Kilala, then she and Miroku would bathe together, and Inuyasha would bathe by himself. Sango, Kilala, and Shippo headed to their usual hotspring not far from Kaede's village.

"Miroku, can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

"How did you and Sango finally get together? I mean, you used to ask every girl you saw to bear your child and even cheated on Sango a few times, yet, she still stayed with you. I have done nothing of the sort and yet, Kagome doesn't love me anymore. How is this possible ... where did I go wrong?"

"Inuyasha, it is true that I did all of those things. Honestly, I don't know why Sango is still me, but I'm glad she is. But you are not innocent either, Inuyasha. You strung Kagome and Kikyo along for two years, playing with their hearts and emotions and going from one to the other. Did you really expect them to be okay with it and wait around until you finally chose one?"

"I know. But I never thought Kagome would leave me because of it, vene though iI told her that I chose her over Kikyo. Why couldn't she wait just a little longer? Why didn't she tell me she was falling out of love with me?"

"Maybe she thought you would choose Kikyo over her and saw no point in telling you. Or, she may have thought that by telling her you would just run to Kikyo and she'd lose you. There are many reasons she may have done it Inuyasha, but she's the only one with the answer. The **real **question is, what are you gonna do about it now?"

"I dont know. I mean, I want Kagome back, but I may still have a chance with Kikyo and that'd save me the trouble if Kagome shot me down again."

"You must not have loved Kagome the way you say you did, otherwise, you'd be coming up with a plan on how to get her back, rather than thinking about if you can get Kikyo back. I dont blame her for leaving Inuyasha, I never have." he confessed.

-Sigh- "I know. It's just that I dont wanna risk getting my heart broken again."

"Inuyasha, love is about risks. If you really loved Kagome you'd take that risk. So I'll ask you once more, do you love Kagome?"

"Yes."

"Then get her back. Dont lose her over fear, its not worth it."

"You're right, Miroku. Im not gonna lose her over something foolish. Kagome, Im on my way!" He ran out the hut and tried to follow her scent.

* * *

Sango

"Ow! Sango, there's soap in my eyes!"

"Stay still Shippo. I'll get it out," she washed the shampoo out of his eyes and hair. "There, all better."

"Thanks Sango."

-Chuckling- "You're welcome Shippo. Now lets get you two cleaned up." She washed them up and combed out their fur.

On their way back Shippopicked some flowers from a nearby field. "Here Sango, these are for you," he lifted the flowers up to give to her. She took them gratefully and smiled, taking in their scent, sunflower. When they got back to the village Shippo and Kilala went with Kaede as Sango and Miroku went to take their bath. Walking by the fiel, Miroku stopped, grabbing Sango by the hand.

"What's wrong Miroku?" she asked.

"Sango, I love you. Dont ever forget that," he said, looking at her with love-filled eyes.

"I love you too, Miroku." He brung her closer, hugging her, then kissing her passionately. He couldn't bear to lose her as Inuyasha had lost Kagome.


	5. Goodnight pt I

**_Fight For Me _**

**_Chapter 5:_**

They were at the cave, she stopped before they got to the entrance. "Kagome what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're not scared are you?"

"Im not scared, its just"-

"Kagome, nothings gonna happen to you, I promise. The guys are really nice for the most part." She nodded, trusting his words, plus, she was really hungry. They walked into the cave. Everyone turned their heads to see their young leader and some strange girl.

"Bankotsu, you've returned," Renkotsu said. "And I see you've brought a girl along."

Bankotsu nodded, Kagome hiding more and more behind him, "everyone, this is Kagome. She's my friend. No one is to touch, and everyone is to be nice to her." Everyone nodded and said 'Hello Kagome' in unison. He stepped aside to let everyone see him, leaving her shaking where she stood. Bankotsu only chuckled.

"Bankotsu, do you think we could get something to eat now?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah. Suikotsu, get Kagome something to eat." Suikotsu only nodded and did as he was told, handing Kagome her serving of boars head. She smiled and nodded, gobbling down her food while standing. Bankotsu only looked at her, a smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked as she swallowed her last gulp of food.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Uhmm Kagome, how long do you think you'll be staying?"

"I dunno, I hadnt thought about it"-

"Its not that I want you to leave or anything. I just wanna know how long I'll see you around here," he smiled, everyone but Kagome noticed he was blushing.

'Wow, Bankotsu must really like this girl. I've never seen him blush before. I wonder if she likes him too.' Suikotsu thought. 'I dont blame him though, she is quite beautiful, although her clothes ae very weird and too revealing. She seems nice, a good characteristic for a mother. I wonder what else she can do.'

"So, Kagome, ow did you come to meet Bankotsu?" Suikotsu asked, yet they all were interested in hearing the story.

"Well, Bankotsu saved me," she said, smiling at a still blushing Bankotsu.

"He saved you, did he? How so?"

"I fell asleep in a hotspring and a wolf demoness who hated me attacked me. Luckily Bankotsu was coming to bathe himself when he saw her. He killed her and took me with him."

"Why'd he do that?" Renkotsu asked.

"Because I couldnt just leave her there naked, unconscious, and out in the open where she was vulnerable for anything to happen," Bankotsu interrupted, smiling back at Kagome.

"Who knows what wouldve happened to me if Bankotsu hadnt done that," she added.

"That sounds so romantic!" Jakotsu yelled. Bankotsu and Kagome just laughed at him, blushing hard.

"Kagome, its going to get dark soon. Do you want to bathe before you go to sleep?" Bankotsu asked.

"Sounds great," she smiled. "Wheres the closest hotspring?" Everyone but Kagome laughed, "what? Whats so funny?"

"We dont use hotsprings."

"Then what do you use?"

"We have our own bath house, its by our house."

"House? You have a house?"

"Of course. You didnt think we lived here did you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, why are you here then?"

"We needed somewhere to meet Bankotsu when he went away, so we picked this place."

"So you guys when are you guys going back home?"

"We were planning on going back as soon as Bankotsu came back, but it looks like we'll be leaving in the morning now."

"Why dont we just go now? I mean, its not completely dark yet."

"She has a point," Suikotsu stated. "What do you think Bankotsu?"

"I say if Kagome wnats to go to the house now, then we should go now."

"Alright. You heard him guys, we're going back home," Renkotsu announced. They all got up and headed out to the home of the Band of Seven.

* * *

Sango

She was rebuilding her home in her old village. She and Miroku had decided to rebuild the village and live there. They would tell Inuyasha when he came back with Kagome, **if** he came back with Kagome. Sango hoped that wherever her friend was that she was somewhere safe and happy, even if that wasnt with Inuyasha. Since she had known Kagome and the others, she never quite understood why Kagome had stayed with Inuyasha throughout everything he did to her, though, she didnt know why she had stayed with Miroku and his lecherous way, yet, she's glad she did. She was happier than she can remember. With Naraku dead, she and Miroku could get married and start their new life together. Miroku had told her about his plans, as she ahd done with him. They had decided that once the village was rebuilt, they would get married and have children. Sango wanted to live in a safe environment before she brought children into the world. She, Miroku, and Kilala would stay in the village until Kagome and Inuyasha returned. She was doing a great job. Miroku had gone back to Kaede's to get more supplies. Kilala was still with her, but she couldnt help wondering if Kilala should have went with Miroku. She had a feeling something bad was about to happen. 'Whats going on?'

* * *

Miroku

Something just didnt sit right with him, but he brushed it off as an old habit of when Naraku was still alive. He carried the materials back to the village. A short distance away from where he was he could see Sango trying to fix the ceiling, but was too short. He couldnt wait to marry her, he wanted her to be the mother of his children so bad. He wnated to see what their future would be like, how many kids they would have, how the village looked as they got old. Thoughts raced through Miroku's mind as he carried the supplies and dropped them in the middle of the village.

"Miroku, you've returned!" Sango announced.

"Indeed my dearest Sango. I must talk to you aboutt something."

"What is it?"

"Sango, I was thinking, why wait until the village is complete to get married. Why not get married now? I mean, we could hold off on having children until its finished."

"Miroku, are you saying you wanna get married now, rather than wait until the village is finished?"

"Indeed, Sango. What do you think?"

"I think its wonderful!" she exclaimed, jumping on him. "Wait, we have to wait until Kagome and Inuyasha return. I want them to be there."

"I know, but, what if they decide not to return? We cant wait forever."

-Sigh- "You're right. When do you wanna have the weeding? I was thinking in 3 weeks, just to get everything prepared."

"3 weeks it is then. I just have to otify Kaede and the rest of the village."

"This is so exciting. Im getting married in 3 weeks!" She was jumping up and down, clapping her hands with joy.

They entered one of the only completed house in the village, they only had 3 houses left to complete and then all they would need was a garden for food and they were finished. The village had been worked on since the day Sango lost her family. Demon slayers from all over tried to fix it up while they passed through. They had heard of Sango and how this was her village before they all died, but had heard that she may come back to live in it again one day with her new family. They did her a big favor. Had they not, it would have taken them 3 times as long to rebuild the entire village. Miroku wrapped the cover around Sango as she layed down next to him in the bed. Kilala has a pillow and blanket of her own on the floor by the door. She was like their watchdog, only, she was a demon and a cat. He kissed her forhead goodnight before they all drifted off to sleep.


	6. Goodnight pt II

**_Fight for Me_**

**_Chapter 6:_**

"You'll be staying in my room. We have guestrooms but they arent as nice or comfortable as our rooms."

"Thanks. You wouldnt happen to have a nightgowns would you?"

"Actually, Jakotsu dropped on off a few minutes ago." He picked the nightgown up off the bed and showed it to Kagome. They both blushed when they saw it. It was a tight -fitted black nightgown that stopped mid-thigh and showed everything off. In Kagomes thime they would have had this in the Lingerie section of Kamoru's. He truned around as Kagome put the nightgown on. When he turned back around, he was breathless. The bustline was low and pushed her breasts up. If she bent over you could see everything under the nightgown. This pleased him very much. "Uhmm, you're gonna have to sleep in my bed. I dont have any other ones to spare."

"Okay."

"Dont worry, I wont try anything."

"I know."

"You do now?"

"Yeah. I know you wouldnt touch me if I didnt allow you to."

"So you allow me to touch you?"

"Yeah."

"Can I touch you now?"

"If you really want to. I dont mind," she said shyly. He smiled, touching her shoulders before he pulled her into a hug, resting his chin on her head. "Bankotsu?" she asked confused. He let go of her, looking into her eyes before sitting on the bed, covering his face with his hands.

"Im sorry Kagome."

"Bankotsu, what are yhu talking about? What have you done?"

"For dragging you here and getting you into this."

"You didnt drag me here. If I remember correctly, I walked here on my own."

"But I got you into this."

"Got me into what? What are you talking about?"

"I got you into something you cant get out of."

"What, Bankotsu, what did you get me into?"

"I'm in toruble. With you here, you're in danger too."

"So you're apolgizing for putting me in harms way. You're just like evryone else," she spat. He looked at her, confused. "Everyone always apologizes for putting me in harms way. I can take care of myslef, I dont need you apologizing. Im in dnager everyday, today's no different. I'll be alright."

He smiled, he liked her new attitude, her courage. She layed down on the bed, wrapping the cover over her body. He layed down next to her, their bodies facing opposite walls.

"Goodnight Bankotsu."

"Goodnight Kagome." Just as Bankotsu was falling asleep, a kncok came at the door. He growled out of annoyance, getting up to open the door, "who is it?" It was Renkotsu. Bankotsu opened the door halfway, putting his body in teh doorway. "What is it?"

"We need to discuss something."

Bankotsu quickly and quietly put on a shirt and walked out of the room, closing the door as silently as he could. "What is it that you want Renkotsu? I was on my wya to sleep. Whatever it is cnat wait 'till the morning?"

"I would have waited but then that girl may be up and this is private."

"Well what is it?" he spat.

"When you retire I wanna retire as well. But I dont know what I wanna do with my new oportunities."

"That's it!" he yelled as quietly as he possibly could. He wa spissed now.

"Im in love, Bankotsu." He calmed down when he heard this.

"Oh yeah? With who?"

"Her name's Siumi. She lives in teh village not too long from here. Im courting her as we speak."

"Well, does she love you?"

"I dont know. I've been too afraid of her answer to ask her."

"Well if you're courting her then she's gotta feel something for you. Ask her."

"But what if she doesnt love me back? What do I do then?"

"You do whatever comes to mind first. You'll know what to do. Now can I go back to sleep?"

"One more thing," he urged.

-Sigh-"What!"

"What if she says yes? I will marry her, but I have no place to house her and our children. Where can I find a house?"

"I dont know. I got this house form robbing some monks. Do you whatvere you gotta do to provide for your new fiance' and future family. Is that all?" he asked tiredly.

Renkotsu nodded, "thank you Bankotsu. Your advice was of much help to me. Goodnight."

Bankotsu nodded and shut the door. Taking off the shirt and getting back in the bed, he closed his eyes before he was once again disturbed.

"Renkotsu's in love, huh?" He turned his side to see Kagome looking him in the eye. "Well?"

"Yeah. he needed advice on what to do next."

"What did you two conlude?"

"He's gonna tell her he loves her. If she doesnt love him then he's out of luck. If she does then he needs a new house for her and their future family."

-Ahww-"Thats so romantic."

-Annoyed- "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Of course. Goodnight."

He closed his eyes and went to sleep, Kagome drifting asleep next to him.


End file.
